


Silver Mornings

by Forever_in_Your_Heart



Series: Seasons of KibaIno [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_in_Your_Heart/pseuds/Forever_in_Your_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things change. And sometimes, that's absolutely amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Mornings

Ino inhales deeply, the winter air leaving her shivery. She wraps her arms tightly around herself in a hug, vainly trying to keep warm. She's never been that fond of the cold, but today Konoha seems a whole new level of freezing. Usually, she can at least admit that everything looks beautiful this time of year, but today she feels like her bones are shivering and nothing is pretty enough to make that okay.

She curses Sakura  and her "emergency" as she trudges through the snow, because "which outfit would look better for my anniversary with Sasuke-kun" wasn't nearly enough to warrant a trek through this frozen hell. On any other day, Ino would've been all too happy to help Sakura with her fashion emergency, but seeing as she couldn't feel her feet and her nose hurt so much she just wised it would fall off already, she'd much rather have stayed at home buried under a mountain of blankets and guzzling hot chocolate. Days like today just put her in such a foul moo-

"Bullseye!" Ino freezes, the cold chunks of snow slowly sliding down the back of head and gathering in the collar of her jacket. She turns with heavy breaths to the sound of laughter and fixes her deadliest glare on Kiba. He grins, wide and smug and she could kill him.

She keeps her eyes locked on his smirking face and bends down to gather some snow together. He watches, unconcerned and she hopes her look promises him a thousand horrible things. She stands, tightly packing the snow together. _I am so_ not _in the mood for this,_ she thinks,eyes flashing dangerously _._

"Well come on," he dares, "hit me with your best shot." _Oh, I will,_ she promises and a fire roars in her stomach. She takes aim, eyes narrowed and launches her arm forward. He dodges, nimble and quick, but she's no idiot. She knew he would, which is why she faked her throw and the second he comes to a stop, she really throws and her snowball beans him in the side of the face. His eyes go wide in shock and triumph flares up inside her. She smirks and folds her arms.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" She asks but instead of looking upset, he starts to grin again, his look sending a wave of concern straight to her brain.

"Oh shi-" She begins but finishes in a scream as they collide. His arms wrap around her waist and he picks her up and she realizes in utter horror that he plans to throw her. _No way in hell!_ Desperate to avoid being any colder than she already is, she hooks her feet under his knees and tugs them out from under him. Unfortunately, he doesn't let her go and they both tumble into a snow bank, her arms pin wheeling and her eye screwing shut.

His body is heavy and warm on top of hers and she grimaces into a face full of snow. She elbows him in the gut and he rises slightly, allowing her to roll over onto her back. She blows the hair out of her face and frowns up at him while he beams down at her.

"Ino the red nosed kunoichi,” he sing-songs and she scowls. He leans down to press a kiss to her ice cube of a nose and she forgets to be upset. He rolls off of her and stands and she can feel the snow soaking through her clothes.

“Need a hand?” She huffs but accepts and he pulls her to her feet. She dusts off the snow from her pants and squeaks when he smacks her ass. She turns to glare at him and he holds his hands up in surrender.

“I was trying to get the snow off, honest!” She rolls her eyes, because _yeah right_. He grins at her and there's something in that grin that she can't quite place. She narrows her eyes and is about to ask what horrible thing he has planned next when he extends his arm to her.

"Hot chocolate?" Her eyebrows shoot up.

"Huh?"

"Hot chocolate," he replies with a laugh and she huffs. She's cold and damp and she really loves hot chocolate but she's still suspicious and she can tell he knows it. He laughs again and she crosses her arms with a scowl.

"Nothing tricky about it, I promise. I just want to treat my girlfriend to some hot chocolate." He puts a hand over his heart in innocence and she finally relents, because yeah, she _really_ loves hot chocolate.

"Fine, but there better be mini marshmallows."

"Of course there will, what kind of a heathen do you take me for?" She snorts and he snakes an arm around her waist. She contemplates shaking him off, but he's warm and acting annoyed is losing its appeal. He winds her through the streets of Konoha until they reach a cute little cafe that looks cheery and cozy and absolutely perfect.

He holds open the door for her like the gentleman he sometimes is and she steps inside. The heat immediately comes to greet her, wraps itself around her and she sighs in pleasure.

She heads to a table in the corner while Kiba heads to the counter for their order. She unzips her coat and hangs it on the back of her chair and pulls off her hat, shaking the snow from it discreetly onto the floor. Kiba arrives just as she takes her seat and hands her a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She peers inside to check on the marshmallow count and nods in approval as Kiba settles himself in across from her.

Ino lets the warmth seep through the cup and thaw her frozen fingers, releasing a contented sigh as she settles deeper into her seat. Kiba watches her thoughtfully over the rim of his mug and she tilts her head to the side in question. He catches her look and smiles, reaching across the table to intertwine his fingers with hers. She smiles back, still wondering what the light in his eyes means. His grins grows as he reaches under the table and into his pocket and she nearly drops her hot chocolate in shock as he sets the little black box down on the table. Her eyes widen as she stares at it, mouth popping open and then she lifts her chin to meet his gaze. His eyes are bright and his grin goofy and she doesn’t need to voice the question burning in her throat because he nods and lets go of her hand so he can flip open the lid. Sitting in that box is quite possibly the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. Though she is willing to admit that she might be a bit biased.

Her eyes meet his again and the adorable look on his face, one quarter hope, one half love and one quarter nerves makes her want to leap across the table and kiss him like she never has before. He gently removes the ring from its box and holds it out for her and he takes her hand in his and squeezes.

“Ino, I love you and-”

“YES!” He never finishes what he is saying because she cuts him off, loud enough that everyone in the room turns to stare at them but she doesn’t care, finally giving into her urge and throwing herself across the table at him. His eyes widen in surprise and then they collide, his chair topples backward and they hit the floor with a thump but neither notice as she kisses him breathless. This has to be the best kiss of her life and she’s delirious with joy when they are forced to break apart or risk suffocation. That look is back on his face except better because this time the fear has been replaced with unbridled happiness. He lifts the ring again and her eyes are magnetized to it.

“So, you wanna put this on or should I keep it?” She gives him a scandalized look and he laughs, taking her hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. She gasps as she looks at it sitting there and he hugs her against him. A smile overtakes her face and she leans down to kiss him again only to catch the looks of everyone around them. Her cheeks flush but her smile doesn’t dim.

“We’re getting married!” She shouts it for everyone to hear and Kiba pulls her mouth back to his as the restaurant cheers.


End file.
